Ask BRS and AnE characters
by el-f1otakugamer
Summary: You know the drill, just ask them random stuff. Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Rin was in his bedroom reading mangas, it was Saturday so to spend his free time, but suddenly a missile came from nowhere and hitted Rin, not enough to kill him but fell unconscious anyway.

The next thing he knew was that he woke up inside a room, but not alone; Yukio, Kuro, Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Mephisto, Amaimon and Shura were also inside, glad to see Rin awake.

"Huh? What's going on and why everyone's here?"

"That's what I would like to know" replied Yukio.

Then I entered at the room holding a giant bag and throwing it in the room.

"Well, that's all" I said and untied the bag, revealing that Black Rock Shooter, Mato, Dead Master, Yomi, Black Gold Saw, Saya, Strength, Yuu, Chariot and Kagari were inside, with all of them panting.

"WHO ARE YOU, HOW AND WHY THE HELL YOU KIDNAPPED US?!" Black Rock Shooter and Rin shouted at me at the same time, both litting their flames and pointing me with the Kurikara and the Rock Cannon.

"Relax guys, I'm the author of this fic. I just looked that in fanfiction .net there was no Ask BRS characters or an Ask AnE characters fic, so I decided to make one by myself"

There was silence in the room for at least 30 seconds, until Yomi broke it.

"Let me get this straight, so you kidnapped us along our Other selves, the Satan offsprings and their friends just to make people ask us questions we have to respond?"

"Basically, what do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot" Izumo replied to me, I ignored.

"Still how you managed to kidnap us?" Bon said out of curiosity.

"I contracted her" I said and pointed at Samus Aran who was there all along.

"Wait, SHE'S REAL?!" Yuu said amused just as everyone.

"Girl, this is fanfiction, anything is possible" said Samus.

"At least that explains the missile" said Rin.

"So well, that's all for today everybody, leave any question in your PMs, it can be anything and I'll make sure my new slaves will answer them. Seriously, it can be ANYTHING, answers, fights, lemons (that would change the rate to M though), deaths…"

"Wait, you said deaths?" Mato and Shiemi both said nervous "you mean us?"

"Yep, but you'll all be magically revived any time it happens by a method only I know"

Both sighed in relief.

"Still it will hurt… a lot"

Mato and Shiemi then fell of their knees and Black Rock Shooter and Rin quickly came to their rescue not letting them hit the ground by grabbing them.

"Good bye everyone, I'm leaving"

* * *

The whole group was left alone in the room... locked... even Samus got trapped inside. Everyone was sitting at the center thinking on what was happening (Except Samus, who was looking everywhere for a place to escape and was mentally praying to every deity of the Nintendo universe to find a way to go back).

"So what are we gonna do now?" Kagari asked.

"... Wanna make out?" Shima replied with a smile, only to be immediately cut in half by Chariot wielding her sword; much to everyone (except Mephisto, Amaimon and the Other selves) horror.

"What? I couldn't let him do that to her, she's practically me; I couldn't let my first kiss be taken like that and he was annoying; besides you heard that guy, every time each one of us dies we get revived" Chariot said.

Everyone shocked at seeing my words coming true, a pink bright fairy appeared out of nowhere and touched Shima's halves and then they immediately went back as one and he was revived. He then shitted in his pants and went as far away as he could from Kagari.

"... You're one of the main reasons I have few friends" Kagari frowned at Chariot.

* * *

**So you know how this stuff goes, so please ask them anything.**

**DISCLAIMER (you thought there was going to be none?):**

**Black Rock Shooter is (c) huke**

**Ao no Exorcist is (c) Kazue Kato**

**Metroid and any other references to any other of its franchises are (c) Nintendo**

**EDIT: Corrected some grammar and now you can only leave questions in PMs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone!... well, actually I don't think I have the right to say everyone as it looks like the fic still doesn't have enough popularity yet to get that much views and questions… but I can wait.**

**Anyway, it's time for the first set of questions!**

* * *

Like two days passed since I left the room. In those two days, Rin was unleashing his flames constantly due to anger cursing at me; BRS like Rin had her flame on waiting for me to enter the room and kill me; Shura constantly went drunk and as always teased Yukio a lot, but Yomi became object of her teasings too; Kagari talked a lot to Izumo about how their voices sound too much alike, which Izumo always ignored; Bon made lots of comments on how stupid is all of this; Dead Master, Mato, Yuu and Konekomaru went to a corner acting like emos for the situation, with Shiemi trying to cheer them up constantly and failing; Amaimon was clueless about the whole situation; Kuro was constantly chased by Strength who thought it was cute and so tried to hug Kuro, something Kuro didn't wanted to for obvious reasons and fled each time; Saya was still standing in shock in the same spot where she was after I left the room; Chariot discovered about Shima's fear of bugs, so to get fun she summoned her Mary Tank to chase him most of the time, with him running as a chicken crying "DAMN YOU BUGS!" which made Chariot laugh like a maniac; Samus was still there firing missiles at the door trying to destroy so she could get out and go back to the Nintendo universe; Black Gold Saw and Mephisto (AKA: The sadists) got a table and tea out of nowhere, where they sitted to get a better look at the scenario and enjoy the suffering of others while drinking tea like sirs; finally Yukio and Yomi (AKA: The only sane ones) couldn't help but facepalm at the whole thing.

"Father, please get me out of this nightmare" Yukio said with a sigh "Takanashi-san, how many time has it been?".

"Like two days already and that guy still hasn't come".

"Mmh, I see. Still don't understand why he made all of this".

"Well, fanfiction about asking characters to do certain things have become very popular recently".

"Okay, now I get it, I understand the fact why lots of people make crossovers of our two series meeting too, I get that; but what I still don't get is why this guy had to put a female bounty hunter from a video game here".

"Don't forget about that pink fairy".

"Oh yeah, that".

Suddenly I bursted from the door "'Sup everybody" I said; Samus suddenly pushed me so she could get past the door.

"THANKS ARCEUS, DIN, NAYRU, FARORE, PALUTENA AND EVERYONE ELSE! I'M FREE!" Samus cried happily as she ran to her gunship and setted it to get off from here, getting back to the Nintendo universe.

"She was still here? Oh well, have a nice trip" I said and turned to see everyone, nobody happy at me.

"You…" BRS and Rin said to me, with killing expressions "are so screwed…" Rin sheathed the Kurikara and BRS summoned the Rock Cannon and the Black Blade and both began slowly walking towards me.

"Silly Rin and Rock, you can't kill me, I'm the author I control all of you"

"You should listen to him, Nii-san"

"Yukio?".

"Who knows, maybe if we do what he wants he would let us free"

"Okumura-kun is right, we don't want to have more problems that the ones we already have"

The words coming from Yomi calmed up BRS, she was Dead Master's human counterpart after all and so what makes her happy makes Dead Master happy.

""Uhm, can I ask what were you doing these whole two days?" asked Yomi to me.

"Must probably was preparing for all of this" Yukio remarked.

"Don't remind of those two days, they were a nightmare" I said.

"What? You were ill? Someone died?" Yomi seemed concerned.

"Worse; Sweet Sweet Galaxy is a pain in the ass to complete, I kept dying until I finally got the freaking star".

"… So you didn't come here just because you were playing a video game?" Yukio asked with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, so?" everyone facepalmed.

* * *

"Eins, Zwei, Drei" Mephisto said, and suddenly a whole theater like scenario appeared and everyone was sitting on what seemed to be very expensive cushions. The whole thing came with an audience of people cheering and appealing along with lots of claps.

"Welcome readers, today we're here along my new slaves to respond your questions and so they can make your tasks".

"Exactly how many people asked us?" Black Gold Saw asked.

"… One" Black Gold Saw couldn't help but laugh "Hey, it's better than nothing! Anyway, the questions come from the user LenxKahokoForever, thanks girl! You're the first reviewer and person who follows and favorites this. First Question: Let the people vote if BRS's flame(s) is better then Rin's flames".

"Huh?" both blue flamed warriors said with curious looks on their faces.

"Well, it's obvious than mine's are better, I can control them at my will, be flammable or not and also they have the power of Gehenna" Rin remarked with a proud smile.

"So? My flames can turn me into Insane and Beast to make me even more powerful; do you have any alternate forms? I don't think so" BRS said with a cold look but with pride at the same time.

"You know, I can lose control of my flames too, so that would be the same as your Insane state and I can control them to make myself even more powerful than I already am so that would be the same as you being Beast" Rin angrily said.

"Guys, calm down, let the others decide" I said.

And so a votation took place. Mato, Strength, Yuu, Shima, Black Gold Saw and Saya voted for Black Rock Shooter's flames, while Yukio, Yomi, Dead Master, Konekomaru, Shima, Bon, Izumo, Kuro, Chariot, Kagari, Shiemi, Mephisto and Amaimon voted for Rin's flames.

"WHAT?! You guys too?" Mato cried.

"Sorry Mato, but Rock's flames can't do any damage while Rin-kun's does" Dead Master replied to Mato.

"The only way to know it's in actual fight, let's go BRS!" Mato and BRS then fused in a magical girl-esque sequence making BRS more powerful.

"That's how I like it" Rin sheathed the Kurikara; then both blue flamed started a super epic and badass fight that I'm too lazy to describe and destroyed most of the scenario.

"SHALL NOT YOU STOP THEM LIKE NOW?!" Strength shouted.

"Not yet, this is fun" Strength got one her arms near to me like punch, I sighed "fine, I'll stop them now" I reached my pocket and threw a Pokéball "Gyarados, use Surf!" eventually, my Gyarados made a giant water wave appear out of nowhere and it hitted BRS and Rin drowning them.

As soon as that happened, two 1-Up Mushrooms appeared from nowhere and touched BRS's and Rin's corpses, reviving them and Mato.

"Much better" Strength said.

"Yes, and while we repair the scenario, let's give some space for our sponsors to make an announcement".

"We have sponsors?" Shiemi asked.

* * *

Do you have any personal problems? You switched places with yourself from another dimension and need a counselor?

That's no problem now, come to Doctor Saya's Counseling Office!

"Hello there, I'm Irino Saya-sensei, after some personal problems I had as a youth and discovering an alternate dimension where your soul is a badass version of yourself who carries all your pain I decided to make this office so youngsters would get a way to solve their problems and be happy. My therapy consists of mentally breaking the people all down so they became yandere bitches and so their badass self can be easily killed and the pain they carry will be vanished. Don't believe my method works? Let's hear the opinion of some patients".

"I was trying to ignore it, then she remarked it to me even more than everyone else, she cried and like nothing started to remark it even more and more and more… it hurted, it really hurted" Kohata said crying.

"I was already sad, then when I wanted advice and she said no one cares for me, no Kagari, no Mato and that Yuu made it even worse… why me?" Yomi said desperate.

"She snapped my neck and tried to kill me" Mato remarked.

"You see? It works. So if you have any problem call at 990-5355-65 and I'll do anything for you"

"Do it or else…" Black Gold Saw appeared and hitted the camera with the King Saw and everything went black.

* * *

Everything went back as from the start of the question, except for Rin and Mato (who defused from BRS's body) frowning at each other.

"Well, it's time for the next one. Second Question: Let Shima TRY to get one of the Other Selves".

"… WWHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" the other selves and their human counterparts screamed in unison.

"Girls, it's just for this task only"

Shima made a big grin and began to mentally talk to himself *Oh! This is great! Who should I get? I can't go near Cha–chan 'cuz she hates me a lot and would kill me again; so that leaves Rock-chan, Su-chan, Gold-chan and De-chan. Mmmhh… I know!*

Shima then got near to Strength "Hello Su-chan, you're really cute"

"Uhm, thanks?" Strength replied. Yuu was in shock, why he had to choose her counterpart?

"You know, there's a place I know where we can go and have a little fun" Shima said, the problem in fact was the words he chose; "little fun"; in a misunderstanding of the events Shima tried to made, Strength went furious and with her Ogre Arms, she punched Shima in the jaw, making his face explode. Yuu was happy.

A 1-Up Mushroom popped up from nowhere and Shima was revived, now knowing to neither get near to Chariot or Strength.

"Ha! You deserved it!" Chariot said laughing. Kagari sighed at her counterpart.

"Well, that one went quick" I said "Rin, come with me for a moment, it's about the next question" Rin then followed me backstage.

"So what's the question, ask or whatever it is?"

"Third Question: Make Rin steal the other selves weapons".

"WHAT?! Why should I do that? I don't want to die… again"

I sighed "I thought you were going to say something like that, so I was already prepared for this kind of situation" I reached my pocket and threw a Pokéball from which an Espeon appeared and began to hypnotize Rin "Now listen Rin, when I snap my finger you'll get back to the stage… and you'll undress to only wear underwear, we need to attract fangirls to the audience somehow (I'll think on a way to attract fanboys too, later) and you'll go and steal the other selves weapons, got it?" as soon as I snapped my fingers, Rin ran to the stage and there he took out his school uniform leaving him in underwear, much to make every female in the audience to nosebleed while causing laughs and facepalms from the males and making Yukio feel shame; he then grabbed the Rock Cannon, the Black Blade, the Death Scythe, the King Saw, the Ogre Arms, Chariot's Shield and Sword and then he hopped into the Mary Tank turning it on and then making it walk while being chased by the Other Selves in an almost insane state and their human counterparts also angry (specially Mato). At some point of the chase, the humans and their Other Selves fused with each other again in magical girl-esque sequences, making their powers and skill increase, giving them enough speed to get to Rin. When they got to him, they recovered their weapons and began killing Rin. Dead Master, Black Gold Saw and Chariot slicing him in many pieces, Strength using the Ogre Arms to smash and squish his body a lot, and Black Rock Shooter making the final blow by disintegrating Rin with the Rainbow Cannon.

And so, The Holy Grail appeared in front of me, and I as the Master of the BRS, DM, CRT, STR and BGS Servants, means I'm the Winner of the Holy Grail War, I had to make a wish.

"When did we became Servants?!" the Other Selves shouted.

"OMG! What should I wish?!... Mmmhhhhh *Brain working* I know! I'd always wanted a Wii U Deluxe Edi-…"

"Revive Nii-san" Yukio told me, sounding like an order.

""Huh? Why would I-…?" Yukio suddenly pointed at me with one of his handguns.

"Revive Nii-san…"

"… Fine, just get Rin revived" Rin's ashes suddenly got back to form his body and revived and The Holy Grail disappeared; I sighed "There goes my chance to get a Wii U. Anyway, I guess that's all for today, see you next time guys".

Then I left the room… and everything went back as how it was before I entered, but with Samus left and with a Mato and Rin fighting over whose flame is better added to the mix.

"Okumura-kun… how many time do you think will pass before we lose our sanity?" Yomi asked Yukio.

"I can't tell anymore" Yukio replied.

"… I freaking hate my life" both said in unison.

* * *

**I freaking love Super Mario Galaxy, but I really hate Sweet Sweet Galaxy, I lost the count of how many times I died there.**

**Anyway, this was long, but I hope you all enjoyed it, if you want to ask more stuff please sent me a PM.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Black Rock Shooter is © huke.**

**Ao no Exorcist is © Kazue Kato.**

**Fate/stay night is © TYPE-MOON.**

**Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kid Icarus and Pokémon are © Nintendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good and bad news everybody.**

**The bad news; due to an accident my Wii disc reader can't read any Gamecube games anymore (I still have my old Gamecube though).**

**The good news, I finally completed every game from Kirby's Dream Collection, yay! ... Oh, there's also the new chapter here, I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or Black Rock Shooter, they're Kazue Kato and huke respectively, if they were mine a super epic and badass crossover anime would be in production right now.**

* * *

"Darn it Heart of Hades, as if my HP wasn't low enough thanks to your Bomberman-esque clones! ... maybe I should have brought a club instead of claws too" I shouted furiously at my Nintendo 3DS.

"Uhm… we're already airing" Yukio told me.

"… Seriously? oops" I closed my 3DS as the cast of AnE sitted on their right places "Welcome back readers, to Ask BRS and AnE characters. Today we have six people reviewing and five sets of questions, so now let's start!"

"Wait, where's the cast from Black Rock Shooter?" asked Rin.

"Oh, here" I pressed a shiny button and then from the ceiling a chained cage descended with the BRS cast inside.

"WHAT?!" the AnE cast exclaimed. Rin laughed at Mato and Black Rock Shooter, who frowned at response.

"Oh, you'll see when I'm out of this cage; your suffering would be so extreme and painful that you will wish to have never been born in the first place!" Chariot shouted and pointed at Shima.

"Wait, why me?! And what's your obsession with screwing my life?!" Shima asked.

"It's fun" Chariot smiled, Shima trembled like a chicken.

Kagari sighed "I think some of my old yandere bitch personality still resides on you".

"Why you locked them there?!" Yukio asked.

"We will not need them in the first set of questions and much of the second one, so to keep them in order" I said.

"Someone help us!" Dead Master cried.

"All right, the first set of questions comes from Lorelei Clockwork, thanks for reviewing and following girl! Anyway, here's the first question: Rin, why are you short tempered?".

"Huh? I'm not short tempered!" Rin was preparing to unsheathe the Kurikara and was unleashing his flames.

"Allow me to explain it" Yukio said "You see Nii-san and me are like the Ying and the Yang, we need each other to compliment what the other doesn't have; I'm calmed, he's hot headed; I have a sense of responsibility, he doesn't; he's stupid, I'm the smart guy".

"WHO YOU CALL STUPID?!".

"As if it wasn't true" Bon added.

"Ah, Bon, the next question is for you: Bon, Awesome hair, how'd ya do that?"

"Well, thanks for saying it's awesome; if you mean the color, it's natural, but If you mean the hairstyle, I always manage to fix it up with some gel" Bon replied.

"All right, the next question is for Izumo: Izumo, how do you control that bitche- I mean Gods of Harvest?".

"Well, I wouldn't not usually tell, but let's say that's the result of years of training to be an exorcist".

"Also she does to help us her friends" Shiemi happily added.

"W-what?! That's not true! I-idiot!" Izumo replied in a very tsundere way.

"Aww, what a shame you're not voiced by Rie Kugimiya, you could be one of the tsundere wonders then… but you have too much boob to be one of them now to think it" I said.

"Who are you calling tsundere you pervert idiot?" Izumo replied.

"Anyway the next question is this one: Mephisto, Amaimon, Yukio, GIMME A HUG!".

"Okay" Amaimon said and the three of them went to the public and hugged Lorelei Clockwork, who fainted due of happiness.

"All right, the next question is for you Mephisto: How can you pull out thingies from that top hat?".

"Well, you see as one of the many Satan off springs, I possess powers of my own, which includes transformation, magic and transportation. Let's say your question is simply answered by saying magic" Mephisto said with a smile.

"… That means you could get anything out from nowhere, right?" I curiously asked.

""Of course, little Mr."

"… Give me a Wii U"

"Huh?"

"I said give me Wii U. Right. Now" I said and pointed Mephisto with the Pandora Claws.

"My, my; I just remembered I've got some important stuff to do, see ya later" Mephisto turned into a dog and began to run.

"Hey! Come back here and give me the Wii U!" I began to chase and shoot at Mephisto around the whole stage, Black Gold Saw enjoying the view eating popcorn.

"Uhm, I think we should move to our sponsors" Yomi said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Yukio replied.

* * *

Has it happened to you that when you cook the food tastes bad? It's not well prepared? Other people compliment about it? Well, that's no problem now! Get the Ukobach and Okumura Rin Cook Guide now!

The Ukobach and Okumura Rin Cook Guide is the newest and greatest cooking book in history, making you from being a novice cook to an expert in a few days; and that's not all, it also includes one hundred and one recipes for you to practice and please the mouths of thousands. Let's get some words from the writers.

"Hello, I'm Okumura Rin and this is the principal's familiar Ukobach" Ukobach saluted "So, I'm not actually into books… actually we made this stuff as homework… but don't get it wrong, it's actually a great book! Made by the two of us! Right friend?" Ukobach nodded and smiled in response.

But that's not all! Let's herd the opinions of some customers!

"Since I had this book, I had learned to cook very well, now mom and me don't have to go to restaurants because neither of us know cooking" Shiemi happily said.

"Since I learned how to cook, girls had become hooked to me, so if you wanna get lots of girls with you, buy this" Shima said with lots of girls surrounding him.

"The Satan offspring is a menace that must be eliminated as soon as possible! ... But I have to admit that this book is impressive and helped me a lot with my superiors, so as much as I hate to say it, it's very good and I recommend it" Augustus Angel said.

You see? This book is so great that even Rin's mortal enemies buy it, so what are you waiting for? Call at 2039 602 020 (93) right now and order it!

If you do the call between the next 3 minutes, you can get free a Kurikara replica! (not made from the same materials as the real one obviously, so It's just a cheap knockoff and don't expect to get powers from Gehenna).

* * *

Back at the stage I finally calmed down and letted Mephisto free… and still I didn't get a Wii U. The BRS cast was also free from the cage.

"That commercial made me hungry" Yuu said.

"And it made me want to kill Renzo more" Chariot said, Shima trembled even more.

"You dislike books yet you wrote one and published it? That's hypocrisy!" Mato said to Rin.

"So? At least it's a book with no images… it makes it a bit more bored, but at least I made something related to books…".

"Uhm, Mato, you actually only read books with pictures" Yomi said, Mato shocked as she knew her defeat.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?"

"Time for the next question: Amaimon, ever heard of the dentist?"

"Dent-ist?" Amaimon curiously said, making more than obvious that no.

"Last question of the set: Shiemi, do you know that plants grow better when watered at night?"

"Really? I think I might try it, thanks" Shiemi smiled.

"All right people, the other person that reviewed was HARZ X… he actually didn't leave any questions, but still he favorited this. ¡Gracias! ... oh, y por cierto, aprovecho para decir que también pueden dejar preguntas es español, aunque claro, las responderemos en ingles" I said.

"Wait, you talk spanish?" Yomi asked.

"Now to think, where do you come from?" Yukio asked.

"It's a secret to everybody" I responded, both grunted. "Anyway, the next set of questions comes again from Lorelei Clockwork, and we will the help of her OCs Lorelei and Lilicca".

Suddenly, a Warp Pipe appeared from the ground and Wario jumped from there with Lorelei and Lilicca tied up.

"All right, here they are now where my prize is?" Wario asked.

"Oh, here is it" I gave Wario some garlic, at which he smiled and ate it, transforming into Super Wario and farting the way out of here, intoxicating everyone except me as I was wearing a gas mask.

"Help!" Dead Master said coughing loudly. Everyone died and then more pink bright fairies appeared and revived everyone.

"You know, if you wanted my help you could have simply asked for it" Lorelei said while being untied.

"I know, but it couldn't have been fun. Anyway, first question: Rin, have you ever tried fighting with BRS?".

"You read the last chapter, right?" Rin responded.

"Second question: Yukio, how can you balance those two guns?"

"Years of practice" Yukio replied.

"Third question: Dead Master, how can you lift those robotic arms of yours?"

"I think you wanted to ask that to Strength" Dead Master responded.

"Huh? Well, I never thought about it, I really don't know" Strength replied.

"Don't ask me neither, never thought of it neither" Yuu said.

"Fourth question: Mephisto, Rin, Amaimon, Yukio, Do a foursome duel with Lorelei". The four of them then charged at her.

"Heh, too easy" Lorelei then used some badass combat skills and spells and beated the crap out of all of them.

"The pain…" all of them grunted. 1-Up Mushrooms appeared and cured them.

"All right, people next question: Kuro: go play with Lilicca".

"All right" both said in unison. They played and were having much fun. Strength and Yuu died from a huge nosebleed caused by such cute scenario with kitties, they were revived by me using Maxim Tomatoes on them. The girls awed. The guys didn't care, except for Konekomaru and as the cat lover he is played with them a little too.

"Well, time for the next question: Mephisto and Saya, which of you is stronger?".

"My, my, what a question. As much as I don't like to say it, I have to say Mephisto-san maybe is more powerful than me; he has lots of years more of experience in having power and he can do some stuff I can't" Saya said, Black Gold Saw hated to admit it too, but she nodded.

"Thank you Irino-san, I have to admit you're impressive too; interested in exorcism?" Mephisto grinned.

"Thanks, but I pass".

"… Wait, that's all? No epic battle that would destroy everything and kill everyone here?" I said feeling ashamed.

"Of course not, we're not kids… unlike these here" Saya pointed at Black Rock Shooter, Rin and Mato.

"HEY!" all of them said at the same time.

I sighed "Okay… next question: Mephisto, try to win a strip poker game with Lorelei".

"All right" Mephisto said with pride, pride that was eliminated after Lorelei won every round and made him go nude, attracting even more fangirls to the scene and causing more female nosebleeds. After that he putted his clothes on again and sitted in his right place with a shame face while Lorelei jumped happy through all the stage.

"All right Lorelei, thanks for coming" I pressed another shiny button and then a tube appeared out of nowhere and sucked Lorelei and Lilicca.

"Where does that goes to?" Yomi asked.

"Meh, I dunno" I responded.

* * *

"Ouch!" Lorelei hitted the ground.

"Are you alright Lorelei?" Lilicca asked.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Lorelei said as she stood up and noticed she was in a theme park with many weird big headed and thin people having fun on 12 attractions based on… video games? "… Yep, definitely I don't know where we are".

* * *

Back at the stage.

"All right, the next question comes from SuperShinigamiXD: Rin, out of all the girls with their other selves present (Mato, Yomi, Yuu, Kagari, Saya), which one would you most likely kiss?"

"… Huh?" Rin said shocked.

"… WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT TTTTTT?!" The Other Selves and their human counterparts screamed in horror.

"Good luck, Okumura" Shima said, knowing Rin's fate already.

Rin turned to look at the Other Selves; seeing them with killing expressions and all their eye flames on. *Damn! What I'm supposed to do now?! Uhmmm… well, I'm not really into older women, so that leaves Irino out of the way, that Kagari was a crazy yandere bitch as I was told, Yuu-chan too… that would leave Yomi and Mato… Yomi's too much of a bookworm now to think it… I don't wanna kiss a female Yukio!* "Uhmm… well, I guess… Mato?" Rin said blushed. To Mato, that comment made her face red as a tomato (get the joke?).

"U-uh… well… etto… at least it doesn't says you have to kiss, it only says who would you ,most likely kiss, right?" Mato said nervously.

"Huh? Yeah, I don't have to" Rin said. Soon, Mephisto and Black Gold Saw arms appeared from portals behind Rin and Mato and pushed them making them into a forced kiss. Both of them as well as Yukio and Yomi went in shock.

"Aww, don't they look cute together?" Shiemi said.

"You…" Black Rock Shooter stood up from her seat, furious "dared to steal my first kiss..." Black Rock Shooter then summoned the Rock Cannon pointing at Rin.

"H-hey! It wasn't at purpose!" Rin cried as she shot at him and began to flee, Mato still standing in the same place in shock as she touched her lips.

"All right… that was… unexpected… " I said.

"Mato… was kissed… I saw my best friend… being kissed…" Yomi said trembling as Dead Master patted her head trying to calm her counterpart.

"Nii-san… kissed a girl… Nii-san got his first kiss… before me…" Yukio said as he felt his pride being crushed, Dead Master patted his head too.

"All right, only two questions left; the next one comes from IDunno: I want to ask if everyone could tell something really embarrassing".

"Well… sometimes when I was little I took advantage of my demon strength to make jobs and gain money for a PSP" Rin said.

"One day I had a dream in which my moles formed the Hokuto constellation" Yukio said.

"My hair is messed up every morning" Bon said.

"When I was 4… I ate a worm thinking it was a noodle" Shima said.

"Well, I'm actually bald because I had an afro hairstyle before and accidentally my barber ripped it off when he cut my hair one time. I knew it would take years to it to grow again, so I gave up on it" Konekomaru said in a loser tone.

"My first time was when I was drunk" Shura said, no one surprised.

"One day I confused Nii-chan for a salad in my sleep and munched him accidentaly, I had to apologize the whole morning for him to pardon me" Shiemi said.

"One day I ate a mouse toy thinking it was a real one, I had diarrhea for a week" Kuro said blushing.

"What is something embarrassing?" Amaimon said.

"I have nothing to say" Mephisto said.

"Me neither" Izumo said *Darn it! I can't tell I actually do cosplay of Miki Sayaka in my free time!*.

"I'm actually very gluttonous" said Black Rock Shooter.

"One day I danced the Caramelldansen for a cousin birthday" Mato said.

"Sometimes I wish to crush Stephanie Meyer for creating one of the worst books ever made" Dead Master said.

"I'm actually afraid of heights" Yomi said.

"When I was in the human world for the first time, I punched a car thinking it could be something dangerous and broke one of its mirrors… the police stopped me" Strength said.

"I like to put on kitty ears and act like one to play at times" Yuu said.

"I actually prefer tea over coffee" Saya admitted.

"Sometimes I watch the others when they're sleep to check on them" Black Gold Saw said.

"In my free time when I'm not cooking macaroons, I like to make cosplay of Miki Sayaka from Madoka Magica" Kagari said, Izumo jaw dropped.

"When I'm alone, I play tea party with the toys that are scattered through my domain" Chariot said.

"Well, and with that only one question is left, from IDinNotCAnything: Rin, try to get BRS to kiss you".

"WHAT?!" Rin shouted, he was then chased by BRS shooting at him again and Mato went back to her shock state touching her lips remembering when they were in contact with Rin's.

"Both of you calm down at this moment!" I said at them pointing at both with the Dynamo Cannon, both stopped at that moment.

"All right, I guess that's all for today… wait a minute…".

"Is there a problem?" Yomi asked.

"As of now, we only had fanservice for girls… but none for guys… mmmmmhhh…" Then I smirked and suddenly a giant fan appeared out of nowhere and it went on, ripping Mato, Yomi, Yuu, Kagari, Saya and their Other Selves clothes, leaving them naked.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAA!" all of them cried, every male had a nosebleed (yep, even me) and they tried to cover themselves.

"Well, now we have it".

"Prepare. To. Die." And so all of them began to chase me trying to kill me, which of course they weren't able to because I'm the author. When everything went back to normal and putted their clothes on, I left the room; everyone was at the center of the room planning on ways to kill me; except for Yomi and Dead Master, who were fused to share the emo feelings and trembling they were having at the moment with Yukio trying to cheer them up.

"I'm not able to marry anymore…" Yomi inside Dead Master's body said trembling.

"Now, now, Takanashi-san; look at the good side; if this was rated M it could have been worse" Yukio said.

"You nosebleed too" Yomi frowned at Yukio.

"Uhm… sorry about that".

Yomi sighed "Okay, it's not your fault, Okumura-kun; but still it gave me the urges to kill that guy".

"Yeah, you're not the only one, everybody here wants to, I'm sure even Shiemi –san is starting to feel anger towards him".

"How many time do you think he will keep us in this torture?".

"I'm not sure… wait, wasn't this fic supposed to be random?".

"Hmmm… you're right, this a serious moment right now".

And so, everyone stared at the door, hoping for me to finish this punishment soon.

* * *

**Okay, so the last part wasn't random and also last chapter had more randomness. But still I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave more questions and tasks for them to keep suffering.**

**By the way, Lorelei ended up in Nintendo Land for those that don't get it and I was playing and using weapons from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Also the Izumo and Kagari cosplaying as Sayaka joke comes from the fact that all of them (and Chariot) have the same voice actress.**

**Kid Icarus, Nintendo Land, Wario, Super Mario Bros., Kirby and The Legend of Zelda are © Nintendo.**

**Rie Kugimiya is © Uhm… I guess herself.**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica is © SHAFT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see guys, sorry for the long wait but school has made me spend lots of time.**

**By the way, as last time I have good news and bad news.**

**The bad news: I still don't have a Wii U.**

**The good news: The new game developed by MONOLITH SOFT, Super Mario 3D World, The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Beetwen Worlds, Pokémon X and Y, Super Smash Bros. For Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, New Super Luigi U, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Mario Kart 8, Pikmin 3, Yoshi's New Island, Bayonetta 2, The Wonderful 101 and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze look all great. I'm glad Nintendo made a good conference in E3, can't wait to play them and I have to admit that Sony did great too, I wish them good luck in this new generation. Microsoft, on the other hand… *sighs*.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Rock Shooter or Ao no Exorcist, they're huke and Kazue Kato's respetively; if I did, we would have a fighting game starring the characters from both series.**

**Anyway, let's get to the questions!**

* * *

"Alright, when he enters, you ask him his name and write it on this notebook" Saya handed Konekomaru a black notebook with white letters on the cover. Konekomaru wasn't an expert in english, but he recognized the word "Death" being one of the two written.

"Wait, why me?" Konekomaru asked.

"Because from everyone here, you're by far the most pathetic person, it's logical he'll be pity on you" Konekomaru shocked at hearing Saya's words.

"JUST MAKE HIM LET GO OF US ALREADY!" shouted Shima trapped inside a deep hole filled with many kinds of bugs, courtesy of Chariot.

"Haw Haw!" Chariot pointed at Shima and repeatdly taunted.

"Seriously, you need to stop this" Kagari told Chariot.

"Why should I? Just look at his face, isn't it fun?" Chariot pointed at Shima's face who was experiencing the biggest trauma in his entire life.

"I can't believe I was like you" Kagari told her Other Self.

"You ARE me, I AM you; which means you're like this" Chariot remarked to her Real Self.

"Discussing would not help us right now" Black Rock Shooter said in a serious tone.

"But what shall we do? Somehow those doors seem to be undestructible" Strength told Black Rock Shooter while remembering all the times they tried to destroy it.

However, the talk was interrupted by me opening and quickly closing the door and holding a bag "Hey there".

"Let's talk about this later" Izumo mumbled to the group.

"How had you been people?" I asked, a big grin on my face.

"What's up with the bag?" Bon asked.

"Oh, this?" I threw the bag and opened it, revealing a red haired girl and her other self panting.

"Kohacchi-sempai!" the four main teens form Black Rock Shooter shouted at seeing Kohata and seeing Kohata and her Other Self.

"What's going on?" Kohata asked confused, her Other Self just trembled.

"Welcome to the Ask BRS and AnE characters cast!"

"You decided to include them?!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, problem?" I asked.

"It's just that… she feels much like a filler character" Black Gold Saw said.

"Hey!" Kohata shouted.

"And her Other Self is not much relevant to the anime plot" Saya stated agreeing with her counterpart. Said Other Self shivered.

* * *

"Welcome people to another chapter of Ask BRS and AnE characters! Let's begin!" I opened an envelope then "from SuperShinigamiXD: Rin answered my question last time, but what about all the other guys, this time you can say their other selves."

"… Huh?" everyone went blank.

"DON'T REMIND US ABOUT THAT!" Rin and Mato shouted blushing.

"Can someone explain me what's going on?" Kohata was ignored.

"Honestly, I don't care for a relationship in that way" Bon said.

"I never thought about that" Konekomaru said.

"If I could, I would kiss all the girls here" Shima said, then he was instantly stabbed by Chariot and revived by a 1-Up Mushroom. Kagari couldn't help but double facepalm.

"Not interested" Amaimon said.

"Secret" Mephisto assured with a big grin.

"I'll don't tell" Yukio said blushing and looking away, suspiciously looking at Yomi for a second before that.

Then, Black Gold Saw and Mephisto's hands appeared again again from portals, pushing and making forced kisses on Yuu and Konekomaru; Yukio and Yomi; and Shima and Kagari. All of their faces turned in a so intense crimson it would make Crimson Chin's outfit jelous.

"First… Kiss…" Dead Master fainted.

"EEEEEHHH?!" Strength cried blushing.

"You…" Kagari and Shima turned around to see Chariot with a dark aura surrounding her and a psychotic smile, empty eyes included "Remember what I told about my first kiss?..." she hopped into her Mary Tank and her sword at him, macaron cannon ready "I'll make sure to kill slowly slowly and more painfully this time".

"… Run" Kagari told Shima as he started to flee, something useless as he was totally pulverized by the Mary Tank and Chariot slicing him in many pieces.

He was revived by a pink fairy again.

"Alright, now that we're over with that, let's go to next one!" I opened another envelope "from VOCALOID: I was wondering if you could lock Rin and BRS in a room and see what they do"

"What?!" the blue flamed warriors shouted "You think we'll let you do that?!" then I threwed a Pokéball and a Hypno got out, hypnotizing Rin and Black Rock Shooter making them lock themselves in a room. I grinned.

"All right, while they do that let's go for the next one" another envelope was open "from UJellyBro: I was wondering, can you force everyone to play 13 minutes in heaven?"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"We don't have enough rooms for everyone, sorry" everyone sighed in relief "OK, let's see how those two are doing" I opened the door the door to reveal both strangling each other and falling to the ground while still having their hands in each other necks.

"My flames are better!"

"No, mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Yomi, Yukio and Dead Master facepalmed. Everyone else wasn't surprised.

"OK… while we calm those two down, let's get to another sponsor" then I grabbed both "You two, we need to talk".

* * *

A white haired boy walked throug the streets, then he was suddenly interrupted by a spiky redhead boy.

"Hey Fate, can we be friends?" said Negi Springfield.

"No" Fate replied in a cold tone. Negi looked down dissapointed.

"Problems making friends?" a female child voice was heard.

BOOM!

A pink explosion crashed the wall in front of Negi and Fate, a little brunette girl in white clothes and a staff was revealed.

"Well, don't worry about them now, I have the solution!"

"W-who are you?!" Negi asked.

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha, and I can help you with your problems, just come with me to the Takamachi School of Befriending!" the camera shifted to Nanoha in a training like place with various blowing up, beating up and stabbing stuff "After years of researching, scientists discovered that the best way to befriend people is to beating the crap out of those who wants to be your friends! Here in Takamachi School of Befriending teach the best methods of befriending! But if you don't believe me, let's see the testimonies of some students!"

"I just came here to learn how to defend myself from youkais, but now I have lots of fiends thanks to it!" said Hakurei Reimu.

"It worked for me a lot in my series, go for it!" said Son Goku.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

"Are you sure that this really works?" Negi asked Nanoha.

"You're already practicing actually, remember that vampire? You had been progressing since then! Just come here to make better your befriending skills!" Nanoha said cheerfully "If you want to contact us, call at 01101011011010010110110001101100 and we'll make sure to turn you into a befriending machine!"

"… Mind if I join?" Negi asked.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

* * *

"And that's why Stephanie Meyer and Justin Bieber deserves to die, oh, and Rebecca Black too; any other questions?" everyone was silent "Good, now that we have that issue solved, let's go for the next ask" next envelope opened "from Guest: Have BRS and Rin get to know each other, fall in love and have sex"

"… WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" the blue flamed warriors and Mato cried.

(WARNING: the rest of this chapter is rated M until it says so, read it at your own risk; well not too much actually).

"I have no feeling of writing about emotions right now" the three sighed in relief "sex, on the other hand" I grinned, then the giant fan appeared again and ripped Black Rock Shooter, Mato and Rin's clothes again. Mato cried and tried to cover in shame, the other two looked at me with a dark aura, everyone had a nosebleed again, then my Hypno hypnotized them again and they were locked in the room.

"This is gonna take time…" everyone was silent "… Mario Kart Wii anyone?" then everyone followed me to play with my Wii. After hours of playing Mario Kart Wii and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, we got back to our positions.

"I have to admit that was fun" Shima said.

"For the first time I agree with you" Chariot said.

"Well people, let's get to see how those three were going" I opened the room.

Mato and Black Rock Shooter falled from the door, both were breathing heavily, blushing, with tears falling from their eyes and were totally covered in a sticky and white fluid that also dripped from their vaginas, mouths and anuses.

"I'll… kill you…" Black Rock Shooter said still panting.

"All my first times… taken..." Mato said sobbing.

"What have I done?" Rin said.

"… You're a sick dick, you know?" Izumo told me.

"Thanks" I replied to her. After all of them took a long bath and put their clothes back on, they returned to their positions. M rating ends here by the way. "We have three envelopes more" another one got opened "from Analyn Rockwand: 1- Are Mato and Yomi really lesbian from each other?"

"Not really" Mato said "we're just close friends, right Yomi?"

"Yeah" she agreed; the cries of many yuri fans could now be heard from all around the world.

"2-Same question, only with BRS and DM".

"I killed her in nearly all my incarnations, sure we're friends now but why people keeps thinking I'm attracted to her in that way?" Black Rock Shooter said.

"Yuri fanboys, maybe there are not so much as yaoi fangirls but they're still the same as annoying" Dead Master remarked.

"We know that feeling" Rin and Yukio said sobbing, remembering all the yaoi incest stuff fangirls always make starring them.

"3-Is it true that Stregth is the best blacksmith in the Other World and that she is the one who made all weapons?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, when we Other Selves are born we have our weapons with us already" Stregth said.

"4-Mato: If you were forced to fuse with BRS and live in the Other World for more that a year, what would be the first thing to do when it starts?".

"Be completely confused and try to get help to discover what's going on" Mato said.

"5-Rock: What's your favorite color? Get this color and drench everyone in it."

"Blue" Black Rock Shooter said; then Kirby appeared from the pipe were Wario came from last chapter and used the Paint Ability to drench everything and everyone in blue paint; before the angry crowd would got to him he quickly went inside the pipe again getting back to the Nintendo universe.

After that, I made my Gyarados use Surf to clean up everything, everyone drowned and was revived after I collected all the Dragon Balls and wished for it.

"Let's get to the next one" the second to last envelope opened "from Epic Gamer: 1-Any of you meet other people in ff? … Can't tell if he's refering to or Final Fantasy; if it is , I don't know anyone here actually".

"If it's Final Fantasy, Cloud Strife lend me his motorcycle for my game" Black Rock Shooter said.

"2-If you a gamer, what game you play and fav? This is obviously directed to me; I mostly play Nintendo stuff like Mario, Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby, Metroid, etc. But I also play other stuff like Sonic, Crash Bandicoot, Mega Man, Touhou, Yume Nikki, etc. Oh, and my favorite games as of now are Super Mario Galaxy for the Nintendo Wii and Kid Icarus Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS… and before someone calls me Nintendo fanboy, I had also played Sony and Microsoft stuff and find console wars pointless.

3-To Rin, did you meet Natsu (Fairy Tail)?"

"Of course, he always assists to the Shounen protagonists yearly festival; he's a nice guy but I still don't get how is that eating fire stuff he does" Rin said.

"4-BRS, what you think of your first game on PSP and would you want the next game on PSVita?

"It's a very good game, and I'm happy it got released also in America. It would actually be a good idea, PSVita is a console that seriously needs support if it wants to sale" Black Rock Shooter said.

"Final envelope" the last envelope was open "from gabby the murderer: Rin, who do you think is better, BRS or Mato?"

"WHY EVERYONE KEEPS ASKING ME STUFF ABOUT HER?!" Rin said and sighed "Well, they're the same person so telling the truth I can't really tell".

"Well people, that's all for today people, thanks for asking!"

I left the room and everyone stared at Konekomaru, wondering why he suddenly realized "CRAP I FORGOT TO ASK HIM HIS NAME!" he started to mourn and and sob like a pathetic loser. Yuu and Shiemi trying to confort him.

"Now, now, we'll be free from here son, right?" Shiemi said.

"… Shiemi-san, please don't give everyone false hopes" Yuu told Shiemi.

"Can someone explain what's going on?!" Kohata said.

"Why I didn't got a mention in this chapter?" Shura asked "Hey, now I have one :D"

* * *

**I dare you to decifer the whole 0s and 1s thing.**

**I don't hate Konekomaru, but I find him as the most pathetic of all AnE characters here.**

**Now a question I should give myself is how long I'll be able to keep the T rating.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, smell ya later next chapter!.**


End file.
